Just Kill Me
by inkdragon13
Summary: "Ghosts don't exist." I'll make sure you reconsider that belief. Tonight.  I had a random fit. Told from a father's POV. May be a little bit sad. Rated T just in case. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had sort of a random fit. This is told from a father of three-gone-EVO POV. Enloy!**

Just Kill Me

I'm a monster. I hurt my little 5 year old girls. When...when they tried to help me...

Flashback

"Daddy, Daddy! Look what I found!" I heard Lucy yell from behind a tree. It was a normal day a Central Park. I promised the girls a trip here and I finally got around to it. Asia, Janice, and Lucy were so excited they could sit still in the car.

"I'm comin'!" I'm not the man I used to be. Once I got over there, I asked her what it was. She held up a caterpillar in both of her hands.

"It's a weird lookin' worm!" She beamed a gap-toothed smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"No, it's not a worm, Lacey." That was my nickname for her. Her hair was as smooth as lace. "It's a catterpillar. And one day it will grow up be a beautiful butterfly."

"I wanna be a butterfly!" She set it back on the leaf she found it. I laughed as her sisters came over. Being a single parent, I have little time to relax and cool down. I hope this moment last forever.

End Flashback

That was then. Soon after that I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I remember it vividly. I began to breathe very hard. My daughter's voices only echoed in my head, never penetrating. I fell to the ground and I closed my eyes, trying to control the seizures. I heard people coming towards me out of concern. I faded in and out of consciousness.

People began to scream in terror. Why were they screaming? Suddenly, I stood up without willing myself to. There seemed to be another presence in my mind. Like a savage animal thirsty for blood. I looked down, again moving without my own will. My three girls were huddled together, terror radiating off them. I or it made me raise my arm.

Oh my God.

Black quills and fur had sprouted from my forearm! I struggled against the creature. I can't hurt me girls! My own will was too weak to resist the lawless creature. I struck them, sending all of them flying to the left.

Oh no. I did it. I really did...no point in resisting anymore. I hurt them. They were my life.

Now my life is over. The human part of me could no longer see the outside world. I only heard screams and crashes and...an airship?  
It must be Providence.

I felt some sudden pains. I felt the but at the same time I couldn't. It was like I was somewhere else.

Then I could see again! I saw the teenager from on TV standing over me. I believe Rex was his name. I felt the urge to speak. When I did, I barely recognized my own voice.

"Kill me, please!" I pleaded, tasting blood in my mouth. He ignored me and pressed his hands on my furry side.

"JUST KILL ME!" I screamed at him. Tears streaked down my cat like face.

"No. No one deserves to die." He smiled down at me.

"I deserve to! You don't understand!"

"Look I know you hurt your kids, but you couldn't help that. The EVO did it. Not you, buddy."

I lay there in silence, letting the words sink in. He...he was right after all. I wasn't my fault. Now I just want to see if the girls weren't too badly hurt. Otherwise, I would seriously kill myself.

Then I felt fur sucking back into my body. The quills fell off and I shrink to my normal size. The last thing to go was the EVO's very presence in my mind. Soon it dissipated as well.

"Are you alright, sir?" A man wearing a green suit came into my field of vision. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and looked into his sunglasses.

"I'm fine now." I struggled a bit to crack a small fake smile.

"Good. Rex, come on." He said stoically to the teen. Rex rolled his eyes and followed him.

I will never forget that encounter with Rex. I never saw him again. Though I am no longer alive (a robber shot me in a hostage situation) I still stayed so I can one day thank Rex. For changing my opinion on myself. For making me believe that no one deserves to die. Not even an EVO.

**So, how'd I do? I need to get off here cause I'm supposed to be doing homework. Oh well. And don't forget to review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to Hawkpath13 and Numbah 175, who have inspired me to keep going with this fanfic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Daddy died. Life's been even harder since Mom disappeared last year. She just picked up and left.

I'm Janice. My sisters are Asia and Lucy. We are all five. Daddy said I'm really smart for a kid my age. I never did fully understand what he meant until now.

Daddy went EVO a month ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. All the blood and screams and...destruction. I remember that evil look in his eyes. I wanted to scream and run and cry...but my body wouldn't let me do any of those things. My mind went clear and I focused on one single thing. One thing that nearly confined me to a bed for the rest of my life.

Protect my sisters. I moved at the last minute so I could protect them from the impact of the blow Daddy gave us. I felt it make my spine creak. Somehow I was still conscious. I looked around, bloody and broken. Daddy was ramming into any unfortunate soul who happened to get in his way.

...No. That wasn't Daddy. That was a monster. Daddy was trapped inside the black fur and quills. I could sense that he was starting to slip away...

The world began to spin slowly. A building crumbled. Men and women alike were running and screaming in terror. I could hear sirens off in the distance. They won't be able to make it fast enough. We all would have been dead by then.

Then I heard jet engines. It must be Providence. I saw the plane touch down not too far from us. A group of people ran out of the aircraft. That included the teenager, Rex, from on TV and a man in a green suit I had also seen on TV.

A female soldier spotted all three of us and rushed over to us. Within seconds, three ambulances pulled up and emergency people seperated us, one of us for each one of the ambulances. They stuck something in my arm and I started to feel woozy. I fought as hard as I could to stay conscious but I couldn't fight hard enough. I closed my eyes and dreamed of nothing.

After all of that, they wouldn't let Daddy see us at first. I pleaded with the doctors and nurses. They must have thought that he was going to go EVO again. Thankfully, somebody changed their mind and let him in. At first I wasn't recovering too fast. But after I saw Daddy, the healing picked up.

...

After Daddy died, I could still feel his presence all around me. I'm the only one that can, though. Lucy and Asia can't. I sometimes even see him walking through the halls. Only he's much paler almost a misty color. I never see his feet touching the ground. He talks to me in my dreams and even when I'm awake.

I sat on my twin bed in the middle of the night, staring at Daddy's picture. I moved my hands across the smooth glass one more time and set the photo back on my night stand. I grabbed my purple flowered comforter and slid underneath it.

...You know, after Daddy nearly killed us, my sisters were a bit scared of him. I can understand why. I should have been, too.

But I don't. I still love him. And I always will.

**That was so sad. ): So how'd I do on this chap? I have plans for the next and final one but I want to know what you have in mind! Please review!**

**Thanks again to Hawkpath13 and Numbah 175! :P**


	3. Unfinished Business

**This is the third and final chap of this story. Dead father's POV I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I have finally found the Providence base. Earlier I said goodbye to my children but only one really recognized me. Anyway, I did enough floating around to find the base. It was at night. I drifted through the halls, searching for one particular person. Then I felt his presence. I floated through a door and stood over Rex's bed. Good. I'm here. Now I need to wake him up.

I put me hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and darted around. He can't see me...

I tightened my grip on his shoulder. I could see him shivering. Either of fear or the cold air surrounding me. He reached over to the otherside of the bed and grabbed something. I heard a click and a very bright light was shone directly at me. He could probably only see a white mist standing over him. I could feel some one approaching the room. I went down through the floor.

Geez...all I wanted to do was thank him!

Weeks went on like that until Rex couldn't take it anymore. He told his caretaker, Agent Six, I believe. He didn't believe a word he said.

"Ghosts don't exist." I'll make sure you reconsider that belief. Tonight.

I followed Six to his room. I was nothing but a mass of concentrated cold air to him. I did my best to envelope him in my own energy. He's tougher than I originally thought. I backed off and waited until he turned in for the night. This is my chance. I filled his dreams with his worst fears. They weren't too hard to find. I tormented him with images of Rex getting hurt. Though I hated doing it, it was the only way to get him to believe in my existence.

Eventually I figured that he got the message. That morning, Six appeared to be rather shaken. A woman he referred to as Doctor Holiday spoke to him but I had other things on my mind. I noticed a framed photo on Doctor Holiday's desk. I went over and picked it up.

It was a picture of her along with another lady who looked a lot like Holiday only with black hair. I looked up from the photo and at Holiday. She was looking straight at me! By accident I dropped to photo and the glass went everywhere.

"Now do you believe me?" Rex asked. He had come into the room earlier.

Another month went by and I kept up with the picking up objects and the cold energy. I mostly stayed in Rex's room. People were starting to say the base was haunted. Hm...I wonder whose bothering these people...

I caught wind of a paranormal investigation group was coming that very night. Good. I took them long enough. Later that night I watched those people come into the base. It was made up of 5 people and alot of equipment. They set up in the cafeteria put some sort of device in the middle of the table. It looked like a radio of some sort. It kept making a kind of beeping noise. the kind that you would hear when changing the radio station constantly. They all sat around the table including Rex.

"If there is anyone here, please let us know." one of them spoke slowly and carefully as if I might not hear them.

_"I'm right here!" _instead of my voice coming from me, it came from the radio. Loud and clear.

"Why are you here?" Rex asked this time.

_"I said I was going to thank you."_

"For what?"

_"Everything."_

"Wha-?"

_"You healed me. My three girls are still here while I am not."_

"Oh, I remember you. But why did you stay here? I mean, why didn't you move on?"

_"I thank you. My business is now complete. Farewell." _Right after that, a very bright light shone in my face. It was no oridinary light. It was comforting and a thousand times brighter than the Sun. I was drawn towards the light and a feeling of eternal peace filled me...

**So, how was that? I watch paranormal activity stuff on a regular basis. The radio thing is what is known as an EVP or an electronic Voice Phenomenon. Please review!**


End file.
